Benders of Weapon X
by KK Renee
Summary: What happens when your 7 favorite characters aren't in their world...but the X-Men's? And what happens when they find out they have something in common with Wolverine? Well...you don't know, so read this story! Also written by Writer Under the Stairs. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**AN (SPRITEKIT) ~ I'm not doing this alone, KK Renee is doing this with me so read and review!  
(PS This chapter is written by the one and only SPRITEKIT)**  
Five teens walked up to Xavier's gates. The oldest was a boy about seventeen,  
and the youngest was a girl about twelve. One of the girls was wearing khaki pants  
and a forest green hoodie; another girl, about fourteen, was wearing white  
pants and a blue jacket; a boy, about twelve, was wearing black pants and an  
orange jacket. He also had, what looked like, a lemur on his shoulder;  
another boy, about fifteen, was dressed like the fourteen-year-old girl  
except he had black pants; the last one was another boy, the  
seventeen-year-old, was wearing black pants, too, and a red hoodie. They  
stopped at the gates.

"Who are you?" A voice said, coming from a speaker that was attached to the  
gate.

The girl with the blue jacket spoke first. "This is Aang, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and I'm  
Katara." She pointed to each one in turn.

In the background they heard another voice say, "Jean let them in; they mean  
us no harm."

"Wait for the gates to open, then go to the door, someone will be waiting for  
you there." They waited a few seconds and the gates opened.

All five of them walked up to the door to be greeted by a girl with fiery  
red hair and bright green eyes, she was standing next to a guy that looked  
to be her same age with sunglasses as red as the girl's hair. They both  
motioned for the teens to come in, all five of them walked forward timidly,  
except for the Zuko who seemed to be leading the group, and then Katara  
stepped up and elbowed him aside and passed. Toph followed.

Scott and Jean laughed at this performance. When they were all inside Jean  
looked over at the doorway as the Professor entered.

"Welcome to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," said a bald man in a wheel chair. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I am a telepath. This is Jean Grey"—the Professor pointed to the girl with the flaming red hair—"and she is a very powerful telekinetic and also telepath, like me." Then he pointed to the teen with the sunglasses. "This is Scott Summers. He can fire optic blasts from his eyes and is the field leader for the X-Men."

"We'll show you to your rooms and give you a tour of the mansion," Jean said, as all of them, excluding the Professor, walked out of the room.

**AN (SPRITEKIT) ~ hate it, love it. REVIEW! OR FEEL OUR WRATH!**

**AN (KK Renee) ~so, yes, short, but we'll have longer chaps. I pinky promise. **

**Review!**

**-OR-**

**We'll "THROW YA OUT THE WINDOW, THE WINDOW, THE SECOND STORY WINDOW! IF YA DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S ABOUT, WE'LL THROW YA OUT THE WINDOW, THE WINDOW, THE SECOND STORY WINDOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: KK Renee****here! So, it's my turn to write a chapter…yay! Tell me what you think of this cuz I haven't made an X-Men fic before, so this is a trial run. But I have Opal Eagle to help me, so scroll down and read the chapter before I throw you out the window! (See profile)  
**  
Katara POV  
This place was great. Except everyone has these amazing powers and all I have is a lame power of being a hydropath. I don't think it's all that great, but Zuko thinks differently. Zuko is my oh-so-amazing-pyromatic boyfriend. He's my complete opposite. He's fire; I'm water. He has really pale skin; I have really tan skin. He has gold eyes; I have blue eyes. Opposites attract, right?  
Today was the first day of school for me and my friends. I've never been to school, I don't think. There's a large percentage of my life that I can't remember zip about. It's really frustrating, too.  
After I woke up, one of my best friends, Toph, was still snoring away on her bed, I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Now, normally, I'll make breakfast for me, Toph, Aang, Zuko, and Sokka.  
I looked through the refrigerator for something to cook. I grabbed one of the cartons of eggs. I got a bowl and a pan from the cupboard and started making scrambled eggs. I made half a dozen eggs for my brother. He could eat a whole cow by himself in one day, I'm not kidding. Then I made just a few eggs for the rest of us. I ignored the look Professor Logan gave me when I threw away the brand new carton of eggs.  
Finally, the group came down into the kitchen. They looked really tired and nervous.  
"Breakfast, anyone?" I asked.  
"Oh, me! Definitely me!" said Sokka. "We haven't had decent eggs in who knows how long!"  
I chuckled. We all sat at the kitchen counter and ate. We were done by the time all the other students came pouring in. The kitchen was in mass chaos until everyone started to settle and eat.  
Finally, it was time to leave for school. The nervous feeling in my stomach grew bigger and bigger. I followed the flow of kids into the garage. Some grabbed skateboards or bikes then others got in cars. I didn't know what to do.  
"I'm gonna fly," Aang said, gesturing to his staff.  
"'Kay," I said. Now what do I do? I thought. Someone will give me a ride.  
I ended up riding with Jean in her SUV. Zuko and Toph rode with us, too.  
School was such a joy. Every class was boring and at times very confusing. Once again, I bring up my no-school experience. I wondered how everyone else was doing today. Finally after who knows how long, lunch arrived.  
I met my friends outside the cafeteria. We got our lunch and sat down at a table in the far corner. After I started to eat, Jean and a blonde hair boy walked in. Déjà vu feeling, anyone? But I decided to let it pass and went on with my lunch.  
I soon got déjà vu again. Walking in the hallway to History class, I met Jean and the blonde-haired boy again.  
"Hey, Zuko," I said, keeping my eyes on the boy while tapping Zuko's shoulder.  
"What?" he said, digging around in his locker for who knows what.  
"Does that guy seem familiar to you?" I pointed over to the other guy.  
Zuko studied him for a while. "Yes, but I don't know where we would have seen him before…"  
I went on to class. There wasn't much I could do in there, anyway, because the class was split into groups working on a project. So I just sat there, thinking, absent mindedly doodling on my notebook, and working on homework in other classing that I had no idea what to make of.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~ sorry this has taken so long, sorry!**

**Toph's POV**

I sat down in the first seat that my hand came to contact with. I felt Aang sit beside me.

"Aang, this isn't your home base," the teacher said in a high pitched voice that hurt my ears.

"But Toph and I need to stick together," he said. I could _hear _the puppy eyes in his voice.

"Well, I'm sorry you'll have to go to your home base. I might be able to pull some strings but for today you'll need to go to your correct classroom." I felt Aang get up and leave, I kept an emotionless face as he passed. I continued on with what I was doing: Sitting back in my chair, hands behind my head. After who knows how long we were dismissed from our classroom. I sat down in the first seat I felt, and I just "stared" off into space.

"Excuse me?" a boy asked. I "looked" up.

"What?" I asked a little more harshly than I intended.

"Do you know a Toph?" he asked.

"Speaking," I said with a fake smile.

"Well I'm Isaac, I'll be one of the only people in all your classes," he said sitting down next to me. It took all the self control not to go all rocky on the wall and get out of here.

"Well, I'm sure thrilled to know someone in this death trap," I said all too aware of the fact he was looking at me.

"What do you mean 'death trap'?" he asked.

"The foundation is like on a mud slide. One of these days it's going to come sliding down." _And I might help it, _I thought. I directed my attention to the front of the classroom where the teacher was going on and on about this being the first day of school and _blah, blah, blah._ And expectations _blah, blah, blah. _Just all that jazz. I zoned myself out. I cleared my mind and let myself fall into serenity, all out calm, not paying a lick of attention to anything and not really wanting to. I don't need book-smarts, I already know two plus two does not equal five and five times five isn't five thousand. But I also already know that I can drop-kick anything nine days to Sunday. That's all I need to know. It's all I _want_ to know.

Aang is a different story; he'll jump on the band wagon if it's going to a gay bar. He _wants _to know why and how things happen, poor kid. I go by my motto: Don't Need It; Don't Want To Learn 'Cause It Won't Help Me. It makes life a heck of a lot simpler.

I concentrated on feeling the heartbeat of the people around me, letting myself listen to all different kinds of drums. I listened further, out of the room. I had felt Twinkle Toes go into the classroom that was across the hall from mine and I felt for his magnificent heart, making every beat count, like it was his last. The time flew out the window and as we were leaving the class the teacher yelled, "Remember your seats! They'll be yours for the rest of the year!" I brushed past Aang as I went to my next class, and followed Isaac's heavy footsteps. I felt Aang follow me, we must have this class with each other. I did the same thing I did before; sit in the first seat my hand touches. I felt Aang sit beside me.

"Hi, Toph," Aang said as he put his books under his desk.

"Hey, Aang, so how have your knowledge learning time slots been going?" I asked.

"You mean, _classes_?" he asked.

"Classes mean being able to actually _move _and _bend_, but we can't do that because we're stuck here," I said in a hushed voice. "Do you think if I push the teacher up against the blackboard and trap the students in their seats we can make it out if we run as fast as we can?"

"Toph, we're supposed to stay here," Aang said.

"Fine, but don't count on my word if you get in trouble," I said. I zoned out and let the teachers words roll off of me like water on a windshield. I was bored, I was tired, I wanted to fall asleep, but there was an annoying flash of freezing air that kept hitting me!

_Gee, thanks Aang, _I thought bitterly. I kept my emotionless face on and let myself go into my mind, letting the time go by, and getting up and sitting down when told. And soon the day was over, and me and Aang where waiting outside for Jean to come and pick us up in one of Professors' many cars.

"Come on Toph, Jean's here," he said as he grabbed my hand and started pulling.

"What about your staff?" I asked Aang.

"I'll get it tomorrow," he said. We got into Jean's SUV and we started moving to a place I couldn't see.

**AN (W.T.M.G.R)~ you all know the drill, so review of we'll throw ya out the window!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: KK Renee~ so, um, **_**this means telepathy**_**. Regular thoughts are just in italics. (**_Like this._**) I mentioned that in the other chapter, but we haven't used it yet. But it will be in this chapter, so read on, unless Huntress at Daybreak has something to say.**

**Katara's POV**

"Ugh. Who _is_ he?" Katara muttered to herself. She had given up on homework and started on the mystery of the blonde-haired guy.

_**Time for dinner, everyone. Get down here in five minutes,**_the Professor's voice rang in my head. I jumped.

_Why not get an intercom system?_ I thought. _Much less creepy._

I raced down the steps. I was _starving_. I didn't eat at school because who knows what's in those lunches? It could be deadly.

When I entered the dining room, I saw that five extra chairs were somehow added to the already crowded table. I waited to see where everyone else sat before sitting down myself. I was joined by Zuko, Toph, Aang, and Sokka.

Food was already on the table, but no one ate yet. I was guessing the Professor made his announcements first.

"So, as you all know, we have five new members to our team," he said. "We would like to welcome them and treat them like family."

Plates clattered as people began to eat. The food was delicious. All of a sudden, a loud wave of chatter began. I was across from Jean, so I decided to ask her about the guy.

"Hey, Jean, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Go right ahead," she replied, chasing peas around on her plate.

"Who was that guy you were with today at lunch? Blonde hair, tall, muscular, and looks like a football player."

"Duncan," the guy with the red sunglasses growled. I couldn't remember his name. Scott, was it?

"Yeah, that's him," Jean said. "Why?"

"He just looks strangely familiar, but I can't tell where he's from."

She nodded and engaged herself in a conversation with Scott.

After dinner, the Professor called me and my gang to his study. Once there, he told us to sit in a chair.

He began to ask us several questions; questions like where and when we were born, where are parents are, where we were before we got here. We could all answer "I don't know" honestly. Except, I could remember escaping from some place, then everything after that while we were trying to get find a place to stay.

"Interesting," he mused. "That's very interesting indeed." He paused. "Have you met Logan, or Wolverine, as he's known on the battlefield?"

"Briefly," Zuko said.

"Well, he can't remember his past, just like you. You might have similar backgrounds." He paused. "I'll try to see what I can find of your memories, but not now. You all may leave."

A few days, later, when I was beginning to get settled here, the Professor called us back to his study. He told us what he was going to do and made the others wait outside the door. Now it was just me and him and I was starting to get nervous, even though I knew I had no reason to be.

"Hello, Katara," said the Professor.

"Hi," I said back, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"I need you to relax, Katara." I leaned against the back of the small couch I was sitting on. "Close your eyes and think of nothing."

"That'll be hard," I said, but then I tried my hardest to think of nothing at all.

Just then, I got the weirdest sensation ever. I actually _felt_ the Professor in my mind. Moments later, though it felt like forever, I saw clips of memories being played like a movie.

There was me, about five or six, running into a tent to see a dead woman. My mother. Then it flashed to me, about the age I was now. I was in a canoe with Sokka. We were fishing in icy waters. There was an ice berg, with a boy in it. Aang. Then there was a cave. Aang's eyes and weird tattoos (which Aang had no idea how they got there) glowing. He got shot with lightning from by a girl—Azula. After that, came a fight between me and Zuko against Azula. There was a little celebration afterwards. We had won a war. The last thing I saw before Professor pulled out of my mind was of me and my gang riding on a huge, flying bison.

"Whoa," I said, a little dazed. "That was a lot."

"Yes, it was," said the Professor. "I'm surprised I got that much out of you."

"There's got to be more!"

"There is, but I'll have to attempt at it later."

The rest of my friends got their memories read next. We all came back with similar results. We exchanged memories excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN~ soooo, my turn, to write a chapter. . . what will happen now? Okay, so me and KK Renee have no idea on how to have Appa in this story, if you guys have any idea's feel free to tell us. Read on. Ith.**

**Toph POV**

So, now that there are all these new freaky memories swirling around my brain that can control earth, I have more to think about than ever; which means I have an excuse to be outside and bend more. I love being outside and bending probably more than any of the others. It takes my mind off things, clears my mind. And I miss not being able to do it more often, I miss a lot of things, like not having to go to school, or being able to go anywhere I wanted, to not have to wear shoes _all the friggin' time._ But missing it won't bring it back, it'll only make everything else worse.

"Katara, I'm going to go bend. You want to come?" I asked when I got to the doorway of our room.

"Why don't we get everyone, then all of us can get some practice in," she suggested.

"Sure, I'll round them up. Wait outside the front door," I tossed over my shoulder as I left the doorway. It would be easier to find them if it was me looking instead of Katara, with me being able to feel their feet and stuff.

"Aang," I said when I got to his and Sokka's room.

"Yeah, what Toph?" Aang asked.

"Me and Katara are going to go out bending, do you and Sokka want to come?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? Where are we going?"

"Well, there is a forest not far from the institute, so most likely there or the beach," I answered.

"Okay, When are we goin-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Does no one want to ask me if _I _want to go?" came a whiny voice from the bed in the corner. As you might have guessed, it was Sokka

"The question was directed at both of you, but you chose to answer or not," I said. "So answer now."

"Sure, why not," he mumbled as he sat up.

"Meet Katara outside the front door of the Institute," I said as I left for Zuko's room. It was easy to find really. It was the only room with fireproof walls, so they felt different if someone was walking when inside them. Their vibrations felt restrained, or muffled.

I knocked on the door when I got to his room.

"_What_?" was what I got through the door.

"Sarcastic Remark Society. Open the door and no one gets their mind blown as to how witty we really are." I sarcasmed through the door. The door opened, and I smelled the tell-tale signs of a fire bender (as in: burnt cloths and hair).

"What?" Zuko asked a little bit more nicely.

Katara, Aang, Sokka, and me are going to go outside to practice bending. Do you want to come, or not?" I asked.

"Sure, let me get my shoes and I'll be out," Zuko said as he turned back into his room.

"We'll be outside the front door. Don't keep us waiting too long," I said as I went down the hall, and down the stairs.

I met the others outside the front door where I told them to wait.

"Is Zuko coming?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, he said he needs to put on his shoes first," I answered. "Do you guys want to go down to the beach or the forest over there?"

"Well, considering we have a fire bender coming, I vote the beach," Aang said.

"I second that," Sokka voted.

"I still vote forest," I said.

"Beach. Three against one, Toph," Katara said.

"So, where are we going?" Zuko asked as he came out of the front door (he had his shoes on).

"Apparently, we have to go to the beach to practice," I said, _clearly_ still not liking the idea.

"Let's go then." Katara said, starting down the front steps. We all walked to the cliffs that overlooked the beach.

"Alright," I said "looking" at the others, "Everyone on the magical earth bended elevator to go to the beach, or, you can walk. Your choice." Everyone got on the elevator I just bended.

We got down to the beach pretty quickly and after we touched down we all spread out for a full fledged bending battle. Zuko backed up against the cliff side and started up a small fire immediately. I bent down and turned the loose sand into a solid foundation for my feet. The harder sand wasn't just around me, it was around all of us, that's why when other people came walking up the beach, I noticed.

**AN~ I'M SORRY! I've had a lot to do lately (a 100 point math test with only 5 QUESTIONS! I had to write A PAGE for each question!), plus I've had writers block! I'm sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**KK Renee: Sorry it took so long to update. Let's all thank On Demon's Wing's sister, Iggy Indigo, for writing the first half of this chapter since I am absolutely **_**terrible**_** at action scenes. R&R!**

**~ (Sokka's POV) ~**

Toph was the first to notice the group walking towards us. They were all boys and about our age. One guy was hopping, like a frog, not walking. I thought that was strange. The others were normal-walking, but one had a—what looked like—fish bowl on his head…

"So _you're_ the leader?" I mimicked, "'The Great and Powerful Lance,' yeah right."

"Hey, I could be a good leader if I wanted!"

"Of course, Fruit Bowl." More sarcasm from me.

Lance sneered and stared to rumble the ground around them. One of those "Oh Crap!" expressions passed over my face.

_An Earthbender! _(Place cuss word of choice here)! _I've never beaten Toph before!_ At that moment Lance chose to send me straight up into the air with one of those pillar thingies that spring right up under you. I managed to jump at the last second and flip forwards into the air over him and slip the small throwing star out of my pony tail (very few people know I have one there) and imbedded it in his shoulder. The only unsmooth thing was my landing. It was awkward and unpracticed; I landed on both feet, but too hard and one sank past my ankle and I flipped over backwards afterward. I probably broke a foot bone somewhere in there.

Lance was still groaning at the blade in his shoulder. He managed to pull it out and stop the bleeding. It was only a 3 inch (from tip to tip) span so it didn't go in deep. I rolled my eyes at his drama queen-ness. As he started to get closer I pulled out my boomerang and club, one in each hand. I also fond this as an opportune time to try out the other weapon I'd acquired. I flicked my foot a little in an almost tap dancer-ish move. A tiny blade appeared out of a slit I made in my boot.

He charged at me with a wave of earth following him like a cape. Stopping just short of me he let the wave go and it bowled me over; and it wasn't even half as cool-looking as the first time, this time I was knocked flat on my back, the breath knocked out of me, gasping like an astronaut on Mars without a helmet on. Aang came to my rescue, though, with a large sweep of air.

**~ (Katara's POV) ~**

My eyes kept shifting between all of them, trying to watch them all at once. I wasn't succeeding very well. Suddenly I couldn't see except a few feet in front of me. The odd skinny looking one, I finally realized, was running really fast around me, like, really fast. So fast sand was picking up and flying in my face.

Without much thought I picked up water and set up octopus arms, prepared to catch him mid revolution around me. Except it didn't work that way; every time I tried to block his path or trip him he just barreled through the tentacle of water because he was going so fast.

After much trial and error, he shot sand into my eyes. I dropped the octopus arms and went so save my eyes. Immediately he threw dozens of quick jabs at me like he was pulverizing a pound of steak.

**~ (Zuko's POV) ~**

_Great. I got the fat guy. I bet he's fire proof to top it off._ I filled my lungs with salty air a few times before ending a few fire blasts at him from my hands. As predicted they practically dissipated as soon as they hit him.

"Haha, not hitting me with your puny sparks, pyromatic?" he said in the most nasal voice possible for a person that size. I frowned and let loose another set of bigger flames, hotter temperature. Several of the edges of his cloths and hair singed. So maybe he wasn't completely flame proof.

He smirked and said, "Now it's my turn." He took a running start and nailed me right in the chest with one of those head-sized hands, efficiently knocking me on my behind.

**~ (Aang's POV) ~**

Everyone broke into hectic chaos, and suddenly I found myself staff less and surprised. I looked around frantically, thinking I may have dropped it. Mid panic breath I heard a mock evil laugh from behind me. I spun around and landed in a please-don't-fight-but-I-will-if-you-do pose. The smallish green tinted guy was standing there smirking at me.

"Give me back my staff!" I half asked, half demanded.

"Heheehheeehehehee, fat chance arrow head!"

**~ (Toph's POV) ~**

I felt the guy in front of me start to move. He was about as tall as Zuko and he was getting closer. I felt him reach into his pocket, his heart beat thumping against something small and square in his hand.

This guy was taking too long. I drew in a breath and sent a block of hardened sand at the guys face. I heard the sound of sand hitting face and the choked cry of someone yelling "GAH! Sand in my eyes!"

I smirked. I felt the guy trying to get the loose sound out of his eyes, then he raised his hand, a small square-ish thing was held in his fist. He opened it with a _click_. I took a deep breath and started to focus on what I knew rather than what I didn't.

He smelled like a Firebender, but he wasn't very watchful, and probably couldn't take a hard hit.

He made a move as if he held a fire ball in his hand. He threw it. I ducked down, bringing loose sand up around me. Since I had gotten here I had been keeping my hair in a low pony tail and I felt the tips singe and the sand around my head turn to glass droplets.

I focused my energy on my Bending. I got enough sand in my grasp to turn into a sort of battering ram. I sent it toward the Firebender. He jumped out of the way and the sand mass crashed to the ground.

He opened the small box in his hand again and got out another fire ball. He took aim at me. I couldn't see where he was throwing, didn't know where the fire ball was; until it hit me in the chest, burning my clothes.

**~ (Katara's POV) ~**

I collapsed to my knees. The guy had stopped punching me, at least, but I couldn't breathe. **(I got the idea from the movie **_**Sky High**_**.)** I heard muffled voices from the outside, but I couldn't tell who they belonged to or what they were saying. I was getting light-headed. Finally, the swirl of blue around me stopped and cool air came rushing into my lungs. Two pairs of strong arms helped me to my feet. Sokka was to my left, Zuko to my right. They were both asking me if I was okay. "I'm _fine_," I said sharply. Zuko and Sokka stopped asking me question and let go of me.

Sighing, I looked around and assessed the damage of my friends. Sokka was favoring his right foot and was hesitant to put weight on the other. Toph's clothes were burnt and I imagined that there would be some smaller burns down her arms and across her chest, but they could be easily healed. Zuko and Aang seemed to be alright, although Aang's staff seemed to be covered in some sort of green slime.

Scott and Jean had arrived sometime before, apparently looking for us or something. I mean, we kind of just left without notice.

"Is everyone alright?" Jean asked. Her question was met with a chorus of mumbled "yeah"s from us. "You guys get home and we'll deal with the Brotherhood."

Zuko and I helped Sokka limp all the way back to the mansion.

**KK Renee: Okay, so I don't think that that was the best way to end the chapter, but oh, well. Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN~ so here's the seventh chap, hope you like. **

**Toph**

I made the elevator-ish thing again and we made our way back to the mansion. I could feel Jean and Scott kicking the people who attacked us awake, Jean was trying to get them up with her telepathy. We walked to the mansion and up to the front doors, Wolverine was waiting for us inside the front doors.

"And you five were where?" Wolverine asked. I could feel him lean forward toward us, like he was glaring.

"Down on the beach. Who were those weird guys who attacked us?" Sokka asked and as an afterthought he added, "Katara, can you heal my foot? It really hurts!"

"Yeah, Toph, I should look at the burns you got, too," Katara said. I nodded. Wolverine sighed and told us to follow him. We walked behind him in a border-line awkward silence. He led us to a great big room with beds lined up against one wall and a bunch of machinery on the other side. There was a person sitting at a desk at the far side of the room. I recognized him as Hank from dinner a few nights ago.

"Hank, these kids need your attention," Wolverine said gruffly and then walked off. Gee, thanks, wolverine. Hank motioned for us to come forward, mostly just me and Sokka.

"Here, let me." Katara said, stepping up and getting out the water from her pouch. She moved toward Sokka, Zuko took off his boot, and Katara put the water to his foot. After a few seconds Sokka sighed and Katara stepped away. Then she moved over to me.

Katara let the cool water seep through my shirt and hit the burns. I felt them start to heal and the heat leak away. The water retracted and Katara put it back into her pouch. Hank was surprised, amazed even.

"How. . . is that possible?" Hank asked in a soft voice.

"It's an extension of my powers," Katara said. Hank seemed impressed. I prodded at the burns through my shirt, out of habit on making sure that it was healed.

"So, are we free to leave?" I asked. For some reason the sterile smell of the medical wing put me on edge.

"Yes, but I would like to talk to Katara for a moment," Hank said. I walked out of the room, Sokka and Zuko following me, and Katara stayed put in front of Dr. McCoy. I walked to the "hidden" elevator that was a few hallways off from the main entrance. If I was going to stay here, I'd need an eternal blue print.

I opened the door with a quick push at a "secret" panel on the frame of the door. I entered the elevator and felt it drop, and drop, and drop (and drop). When it came to a stop I stepped off and stomped firmly on the ground.

This place was huge! It went on for about a mile underground with level after level after sub-level! Wait—what was that? There were three people down a level. One I knew to be Professor X because of the wheelchair, the second one was Wolverine (I'd recognize the metal skeleton anywhere), but I didn't know the third person. Whoever he was, he was average height, and had an athletic build past its prime.

I walked toward to stairwell at the end of this hallway silently. I made my way down, and followed the path to the room were Professor, Wolverine, and the other guy where. The door to the room was slightly open, and I could hear some of the conversation.

"What do you mean 'Lost control'! Why would you even try that out in the first place?" Wolverine yelled at the third party.

"Logan, that's enough. Whatever the reason for starting the project doesn't matter. If it has become out of hand, then it has become out of hand," Professor said, then turned to address the third party. "Now, Trask, what do you plan on doing?"

Trask, the third party, talked for the first time since I came down. "We plan on corner, and capture. We can't let it roam free any longer. It simply isn't safe."

Wolverine scoffed, "'Safe', since when do you care about 'safe'?" Trask turned sharply toward Wolverine.

"You know you're not helping!" Trask shouted.

"Really? It helps me. Or would you prefer I use my claws rather than words?" Wolverine seethed, standing from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Logan! Trask! Now is not the time to-" I felt Professor turn his chair toward the door. "I believe that this conversation isn't as private as we thought." Professor opened the door and leaned into the hall. "Toph, why don't you go tell Bobby and Sam that it's their night to cook?"

"What's not safe here? Can I help?" I asked, alarmed that Professor was trying to get rid of me.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." I felt Professor's heart rate speed up, his muscles tense. The signs of a bad liar.

"Professor, you're lying," I said solemnly. This was one of the only times I wished I couldn't tell that someone was lying. I wished I could be reassured from Professor's lie.

"Chuck—she's heard. Let the girl help," Wolverine said, still standing threateningly close to Trask.

"What's gone wrong?" I asked. Trask sighed deeply before answering my question.

"We've lost control of one of our. . . operatives," Trask informed rather reluctantly.

"Understatement of the year," Wolverine muttered. Trask turned to Wolverine, about to yell or something, but just sighed exasperatedly.

"So what you're saying, is that you have a basically insane thing who was trained to be, like, an assassin or whatever, mucking about Bayville? Interesting," I said, mixing all the information together in the big cauldron of knowledge, known as my brain.

"Basically, yes," Trask said.

"And how can I help?" I asked.

"Well, his bone structure is different. You'd be able to pick him out of a crowd," Trask informed.

"How different?" I asked. Trask looked to Professor, then from Professor to Wolverine.

"He's. . . a robot. To an extent."

"A robot. Needed a twist, didn't you?" I asked sarcastically.

**AN~ Sorry for it's shortness and lateness. Writers block.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, KK Renee here. The lateness of this chapter is entirely my fault (don't blame Writer Under the Stairs!) and I'm sorry. But I had my birthday (if you wanna wish me a happy belated birthday XD), I'm at the cabin, and I decided to write! **

**Katara**

I carefully sketched the image of a sky bison into the notebook dedicated to holding the memories the Professor brought forth. I wrote the name "Appa" under the drawing, wondering _how the heck_ I couldn't remember all this stuff.

Suddenly, the door flung open. I jumped so badly I nearly smudged the picture.

"Yes, Toph?" I groaned, closing the leather-bound book and setting it on the bedside table. I looked up at my friend. Her eyes were wide. She looked excited and a little bit scared. (As scared as a Toph can be.) She was out of breath, having run all the way up to the bedrooms. You know those fish that live in super-dark caves so they've adapted and became blind? She looked like one of those. Out of water.

"You'll never guess!" She said. She closed the door behind her before jumping onto the bed next to me. "There's a robot on the loose!"

"Is that some kind of movie you want to see? 'Cause I don't think we have the money to go."

She waved her hand in front of her face. "Movies are a waste for me."

"Right," I sighed. "So what about this robot?"

"A killer robot is roaming around Bayville."

"You're joking."

"Nope! The Prof told me himself."

"And this concerns us _how_…? Can't the cops deal with it?"

"Nope. He l—"

"—Or she."

"Seriously, Katara. Since when have you heard of a female robot? Anyway, he looks totally normal on the outside, but apparently he's almost completely metal. So if I came near him, I'd be able to pick him out.

"Let me know when you find him," I said, returning to my sketch of the Appa creature.

**Jean**

I knocked lightly on Professor's door. "Come in," I heard him say.

"Hey, Professor?" I asked as I entered. "I was wondering if I could invite Duncan over for dinner one night. He's been asking me if he could a lot recently…"

"Just decide on a date and I'll announce it at dinner tomorrow evening so everyone is prepared."

"Thanks, Professor."

The doorbell rang. I went to answer it, but Scott beat me there.

"Summers," I heard Duncan say, his voice low.

"Matthews," Scott said in the same tone of voice.

"Hey, guys," I said, sliding over to them, trying to disrupt the tension between the two. "Hello, Duncan." I hugged him.

"Hey, babe," he replied, hugging me back before I pulled him inside.

"C'mon, I'll show you around."

**Toph**

Dinnertime! At last! I was _starving_, even more hungry than Sokka, if possible. I joined the rush of mutants down the stairs to the dining room. It was quieter, with none of us using our powers to tease each other in our commute.

When we reached the dining room, I saw/felt Duncan standing awkwardly next to Jean. I froze and people ran into my back.

_Duncan was the robot_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Toph**

_ Duncan's the robot. Duncan's the robot! DUNCAN'S THE ROBOT!_

How is this possible? Well, he was created by mad-evil scientists, that's how! I look around, everyone was moving on with everything. Sure, Scott was stomping like a five-year-old, but he wasn't saying anything. I took deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

I moved forward, very aware of Duncan's movements, and his words. I memorized his voice. When we all had plates and were settled in our seats, there wasn't much talking going around. Storm had fixed stir-fry and it was soup great. By the time I had finished my plate, Sokka was on his third.

I took a deep breath and sent a message to the Professor, _**Professor?**_

_**Yes, Toph?**_

_**Don't flip out, but, uh, you know the cyborg that Trask was talking about?**_

_**Yes. . . ?**_

_**I'm pretty sure, it's Duncan.**_ I felt Professor stop eating, put his fork down, and take a few deep breaths. Then he sent back to me.

_**Are you absolutely sure?**_

_** Positive, professor. Duncan is the robot. **_

Professor addressed the table then, "Good evening, students. Duncan." Duncan nodded in response. "But I must make a call, so if you all could excuse me." the Professor wheeled out of the room.

The conversations started up again, but I didn't listen to them. Professor had wheeled himself into his study, and all I hoped was that men clad in ninja suits wouldn't come busting through the windows and ruin a great meal.

I was about to get some more of Storm's wonderful stir-fry when I heard it. A mechanical whizzing, high pitched and continuous.

That's about when Duncan went psycho.

I listened in horror as the buzzing increased. Then it turned into high pitched _Ping!_'s. I've heard this sound before. I can't remember where or when, but I've heard these sounds before. What was the sound—what did it mean?

"Hope I didn't miss much," Wolverine said, walking in. I felt him stop cold, his breathing slowed. Then his heart rate increased.

_Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom._

Like a re-exploding bomb. . .

Oh, my god.

That's what the sound is!

Duncan is turning himself into a bomb!

"Everyone get out!" I yelled the same time a Wolverine. I didn't wait. I bolted from my seat. It was a frenzy of moving people and overturned chairs as I tried to move forward. I was about halfway down the hallway when I realized something.

Wolverine wasn't running along with us.

I turned into the crowd, going into a traditional Earthbending stance: my legs spread, my arms tucked to my sides, my head down. I endured, like any good Earthbender. I could feel Katara weaving through the crowd back to me, moving with the grace of her element. Aang was on his air ball, that much I knew. Where he was I could tell he was behind me and on my left, due to high wind. Zuko was jumping from empty space to empty space, seeming to manage. Sokka was being dragged along, unable to get free of the crowd. Soon the students had passed.

"What is it, Toph?" Katara asked. I stood and looked in her general direction.

"A bomb." I wasted no more time. I ran back into the dining room. Wolverine had Duncan pinned on the table.

"What are you kids doing!" he snarled at us.

"Helping," I said, starting to come closer. "All you need to do is cut off his arm. That's the only part of him that's a bomb."

"If you haven't noticed," Wolverine started, "My hands are full."

"Katara," I said, seeming to snap her out of a sort of trance, "Can you get its arm off?"

"I can try."

"What about me? _I'm_ the one with the machete!" Sokka cried.

"Well, you can try. But you might get electrocuted." That shut him up.

Katara had gotten out her water and was working with Aang to cut it off.

"You're too late anyway!" Duncan was saying. "I've already transferred the information needed! You're all too late!"

Then the pinging increased.

"Get back!" I yelled. Wolverine dove back, and I didn't wait for other reactions. I encased us into a cave-like thing of earth, well, more like a bubble.

The explosion was loud, and I thought for a few fleeting seconds, my earth bubble wouldn't hold. We all huddled together, waiting for the blast to be over.

**AN~ So sorry this was SOOOOO late! But it was a lot longer than the original! Hope you liked! And don't flame too much about its lateness please!**


End file.
